Strawberry Cheesecake Muffins
Yield: 14 muffins Prep Time: 25 minutes Total Time: 50 minutes, (plus cooling) Ingredients: Streusel * 1/4 cup (50g) light brown sugar * 1/2 cup (62g) all-purpose flour * 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon * 1/4 cup (60g) unsalted butter, cold Muffins * 1/2 cup (115g) unsalted butter, softened to room temperature * 1/2 cup (100g) granulated sugar * 1/4 cup (50g) packed light or dark brown sugar * 2 large Eggland's Best eggs, room temperature preferred * 1/2 cup (120g) yogurt1 * 2 teaspoons vanilla extract * 1 and 3/4 cups (220g) all-purpose flour (measured correctly) * 1 teaspoon baking soda * 1 teaspoon baking powder * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 1 and 1/4 cups (250g) fresh or frozen (do not thaw) chopped strawberries Cheesecake Filling * 6 ounces (168g) cream cheese, softened to room temperature * 1 egg yolk * 1 teaspoon vanilla extract * 3 Tablespoons (36g) granulated sugar Directions: # Preheat oven to 425F degrees. Spray two 12-count muffin pans with nonstick spray or line with cupcake liners (this recipe makes 14 muffins, so there will be two batches). Set aside. # Make the streusel: In a small bowl, toss together the brown sugar, flour, and cinnamon. Cut in the butter in very small pieces using a pastry knife or mix with a fork until the mixture resembles coarse crumbs. Set aside. # Make the muffins: In a medium bowl using a handheld or stand mixer fitted with a paddle attachment, beat the butter on high speed until smooth and creamy, about 1 minute. Add the granulated and brown sugars and beat on high until creamed, about 2 full minutes. Scrape down the sides and bottom of the bowl as needed. Add the eggs, yogurt, and vanilla extract. Beat on medium speed for 1 minute, then turn up to high speed until the mixture is combined and uniform in texture. Scrape down the sides and bottom of the bowl as needed. # In a large bowl, toss together the flour, baking soda, baking powder, and salt. Pour the wet ingredients into the dry ingredients and slowly mix with a whisk until combined and little lumps remain. Fold in the strawberries with a wooden spoon or rubber spatula. Don't worry if the berries bleed a little - my batter was pink-ish in some spots; it looks pretty when baked. # Make the cheesecake filling: In a medium bowl, beat the cream cheese with an electric handheld or stand mixer on medium-high speed until creamy. Add the egg yolk, vanilla extract, and sugar. Beat until combined. # Spoon 1 Tablespoon of strawberry muffin batter into the muffin cups. Layer with about 1 spoonful (not quite a full Tablespoon) of cheesecake filling, then another Tablespoon of muffin batter (or however much batter is needed to fill the cups all the way to the top). Yes, you will fill the muffin cups to the very top. Some cheesecake filling may poke out of the top or on the sides. Sprinkle each muffin evenly with streusel topping and gently press the streusel down into the muffin so it sticks. # Bake the muffins for 5 minutes at 425F degrees. Keeping the muffins in the oven, lower the temperature down to 350F and bake for an additional 18 minutes or until a toothpick inserted in the center comes out clean. The total times these muffins take in the oven is about 23-24 minutes, give or take. Allow the muffins to cool for 10 minutes in the muffin sheet, then transfer to a wire rack to cool until ready to eat. They are very moist from the cheesecake filling. # Make ahead tip: Muffins stay soft, fresh, and moist covered tightly in the refrigerator for up to 5 days. Muffins freeze well for up to 2 months. Thaw overnight in the refrigerator and warm to your liking. Recipe Notes: # Use your favorite yogurt; I prefer nonfat plain Greek yogurt but regular (not Greek) would be just fine. Try with strawberry flavored, vanilla, low fat, or full fat. Sour cream works as well. Enjoy!!